


Smeared

by Hunny3ee (Synful7Aein)



Series: An Unnatural World [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Lawlette Origin Story, Masters and Servant, Noble Vampire Family, Original Universe, Other, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synful7Aein/pseuds/Hunny3ee
Summary: A Lawlette Le'Tua Origin Story(One of many most likely)Lawlette has no memory of this night, or this argument. If he had, things may have been different.A child creeping in the night to find his parents in a heated argument. He watches, trying to conceive with his innocent mind what is happening to his little, estranged family. Things get intense and his mother makes a hard choice in which his father becomes outraged. Phillipe decides to take matters into his own hands--- Had Lawlette known this was the last he would see of his mother, he would have come out from behind the safety of the shadows.





	Smeared

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side piece to an actual chapter series (An Esoteric Justice). **Smeared** is to give insight on Lawlette Le'Tua when he was a child. This will most certainly come into play later on~ I wanted to publish it to establish some character insight and for future reference. I also enjoyed writing it. ^^ I hope you enjoy reading it~
> 
> Note: AEJ (An Esoteric Justice) is not yet published, but will be in the near future! - [1/12/2019]

_Mountains of France, 1813_

A beacon of light in the dark hall, a sliver of illumination across the polished mahogany floorboards that groaned meekly under small, socked feet. Curiosity drove those tiny feet ever forward towards the light. Towards the door to the parlor room that stood slightly ajar. The old house was silent, almost. Save from the bitter banters that echoes beyond the door. Venomous bites out of spite that wounded the others pride. Accusations, curses and threats that were all but idle fell upon young virgin ears. Most of it was hissed with his own native tongue and the young child still could not comprehend all of the words that were said. Some retorts were bellowed in languages he had never heard before. 

But he did understand one simple fact- his parents were at each other's throats. Literally. 

Among the words of slander and respite were hisses, loud clatters and the sound of flesh violently meeting flesh. The vampires beyond the door were beyond words, beyond the point of return to their happy marriage. They continued to bicker and brawl, none the wiser that their adolescent son was listening in beyond the door, that their screaming could be heard amongst the entire Le’Tua manor. Nor would they probably care. 

“I cannot believe what I am hearing…, “ the male voice of his father was muffled as he ran his alabaster hands down his rosy face. He was so frustrated that what little blood ran through his cold veins were brought forth by his rage. He cast his eyes downward, unable to look his wife in the eyes. 

The mother stood before him, a deep crease etched into her smooth forehead as a fiery sapphire gaze bore into her husband. Her chest heaved as she sighed, her arms moving along her milky bosom as they were crossed over her chest. “Well you better start believing, darling. I'm leaving you and I'm taking-” 

“Insolent wench! I was referring to you bedding your own food! Slandering the name I so generously bestowed upon you. A human! A human, Hallette?! And a common one at that. You disgust me. “ Phillipe sneered viciously, sending a glass vase across the room where it struck the wall and shattered quite near Hallette’s honey colored curls. No doubt missing his target. 

Hallette stood firm, swallowing back the bile that rose so easily as it tickled her esophagus. A recurring sensation whenever she heard her husband’s voice as of late. The words were not his; not truly. It was the ancient fossils speaking through his weak, obedient mind. Phillipe was a loyal man, but not to her. To his ‘people'. To the Counsel as they barked orders and ludicrous rules of how their kind was to live. Hallette had once worshiped such authority, such divine structure as well. 

Until she met Marcel. 

Now she longed for a different world. A world with true freedom and a love wild and unconditional. For once… she felt as if someone had truly peered into her soul and had read her heart. Hallette could never truly be loved by any of the vampire nobles she has grown to be surrounded by. Their first loyalty and love was to the Counsel. Every creature of the damned was raised to accept this, but Hallette gained a taste of something new. And now she craved a new flavor for life. She wanted it not just for herself, but for her little boy as well. Her son deserved happiness, more than what the other A levels of his kind could ever provide, or allow. 

“If I disgust you then let me be. I'll exile myself to live among the vermin you hate. I'll cast off your name so as not to drag your precious title through the muck. Lawlette and I will-” Her even tone was overshadowed and cut off by a loud, monstrous growl. 

“No! I'll not allow you to taint our son, a noble of pure blood, to veer from his path of righteousness! I'll not have you kill him!” He was now across the room, his chiseled nose angled and mere inches from Hallette’s button one. 

With this, the smaller vamp’s blood boiled. “His path?! You mean their path! No one gets a choice in this life, Phillipe! They live and die by the code. And he is my son too… I get a say in what life would be best for him. And I say this is not it! I'll not leave my son to a bunch of ill mannered, prunes who know nothing beyond their guarded walls! “ 

Silence. Followed by more deafening silence. The young blonde’s ears rang uncomfortably until they were violently filled with a bang. His small frame flinched, nearly toppling over an ancient China urn in the hall. The antique wobbled unsteadily until eventually came to a rest in its upstanding pose. Much to the vampirelings relief. The two feuding vamps were none the wiser about their son’s presence as their intense bickering and hissing drowned out his blunders. 

Hallette was pinned to the wall, a clawed hand squeezing at her slender neck and a pair of vicious, extended fangs mere inches from her face. Enraged crimson eyes bore aggressively into her as her husband snarled. The blonde noble, however, was not hindered in the slightest. Her eyes shone brightly back at him, an ocean calm before the storm, her lips pursed together as she tried to remain the voice of reason. It was a battle of wills after all, and hers remained the most compelling. Because, unlike her husband, she was not being lead blind by the wills and demands of so-called superiors with their minds closed to the outside world. She was following her newly awakened heart and it guided her to face her husband and the stagnant rules of the Counsel. It bade her to be calm and her voice even as she slowly, yet firmly, laid her intentions bare to her husband. “Phillipe. I am leaving and I am taking our son with me. I’ll not have him grow to be like them. Or like you.” 

The male’s hand twitched, ached to strike the insolent wench where she stood. How dare she? HOW DARE SHE?! Not only was she turning her back on her marriage, but also to her people. The Counsel who gave her so much and asked so little in return. His mind frenzied as Phillipe struggled for control over his rage. Even as she gracefully slipped past him to leave, he managed to not lay a finger on her. He didn’t need to. From the moment she made the mistake of bedding a human male… the moment he knew, she had been had. 

 

He knew all along about her infidelities. Almost from the start. 

Phillipe chuckled darkly to himself, his manic laughter growing louder until it halted Hallette in her retreat, from leaving through the door. The blonde turned around to face her begotten husband, a look of curiosity and slight concern painting her porcelain features. “Phillipe are you-”

“SILENCE! You doe eyed little bitch. You painted WHORE!” A smug look peered back at her, but Hallette remained impassive of his petty remarks. No matter what he called her, it was only words spat out of spite. He had no hold over her any longer. If he felt better to call her obscene names, then she would allow him that much. Even if it would bring him no peace in the end. “You think me daft?! That I wouldn’t find out about your little indiscretion with that human? Marcel Brodeur. I’ve known for years you foolish woman. I know far more than you think about that pathetic worm.” 

Frozen. Chills rampaged her body and yet her cheeks felt feverish. The name she coveted and worshipped these past years; coming from his lips they brought nothing but acute fear that plunged her into a frigid state of dread. Cornered. She felt as if he had backed her into a corner, though the door was merely an arms length away. Unlocked and slightly ajar. The look in his steel grey eyes made it apparent that he was amused, seeing the look of utter fear in her trembling frame and her now wavering gaze. For they both knew that, though she had the stronger of wills, the sly fox had bested her. It was never really a battle of wills from the beginning. She realized this too late, that she had become naive in her new life. Too optimistic and blind to the darkness of her own world and their craft. Phillipe had intel and therefore...had the upper hand. As was the way of her world.

“Yes Love, I’ve known all along about your little human pet. I was rather hoping, praying really, that he would die from your smothering affections, since you were so careful not to turn him. But no. And now here we stand. A human, Hallette…. A Human?” Phillipe put a hand on his hip, pacing the parlor room floor as glass crunched beneath his feet. His other hand rose to massage his tired features. “I’d thought my wife would be a little more sensible than this. I can forgive your disloyalty but… abandoning your duties, your husband and your son? That...I will never forgive. And I’ll never forgive the dishonor you have brought upon this family. Our name smeared from nobility and the insult you bring upon our son with your ludicrous ramblings. You’d steal away his bright future? I think not.” His pacing faltered as his steps quickly advanced upon Hallette’s trembling form. His breath fluttered her blond curls as he spoke in a low, dangerous drawl. “I’d kill you before you even got close.” 

Hallette swallowed back her fears, knowing very well that these were no longer idle threats. The minds of brainwashed men were the most dangerous of all. Unstable and erratic. In her naivety, she had not thought of a counter for this predicament. Never in her wildest nightmares did she bank on her husband, who was so absorbed in the work of the Counsel and his climb to a seat upon it, to notice the growing distance in their little marriage. He had known for so long. She pondered on the reasoning for his delay in confrontation, but in the end… did it truly matter? He knew, so the results would have been the same. She would have been cornered then as she was now. Helpless and waiting for the sly serpent to strike. And strike she knew he would.  
Lawlette Cyrano Le'Tua 4mo ago  
Phillipe rose a hand, placing it delicately on his wife’s jaw. She flinched at his touch, not expecting such a gentle caress. He sighed, his breath tickling her nose and lips as his eyes momentarily softened. In truth, he was wounded by her change of heart. By the way her body recoiled from his touch when, at one time, she longed for it so. Fate had made fools of them both and now, they stood as lovers no more. But as individuals with opposing views on critical affairs. Some would go as far to say as adversaries. “I’m not the evil man you think me as, Hallette. I’m only trying to protect my family. My son. I’d never hurt you. But… your crimes cannot go unheeded..” His eyes flickered to the side, towards a door across the room. The knob wriggled and the door swung open forcibly, and in marched a handful of hooded figures that began to swarm the distant couple. “I simply can’t deal with you myself… So, I’ll have the Counsel deal with you, since you are now considered a traitor to our kind. I’ll put in a good word for you but… you know the penalty for treason, don’t you Love?” His hand dropped dejectedly, his eyes misty as the figures took a firm hold of each of her slender, pale arms and begun to drag her small form away. 

Hallette struggled, hissed and tossed her head back to glare at the dark haired vampire who stood alone in the middle of a broken room. “You witless man. You damn coward. I’d rather die by the lover scorned than by the hands of men whose words are scripted and stale. For a crime of the heart. The only traitor I see here today is you, Phillipe de Le’Tua. You and all the other mindless puppets of the Counsel who forsake themselves for— Ugh! ” The young blonde was dealt a blow to the back of the head by one of her captors as they hissed for her to be silent. Hallette hissed and tossed one final glance to her husband before she was dragged away from the room and from her old life completely. The final time he would ever see those alluring cyan eyes...

The child at the door was lost, confused to what he had just witnessed. His mother and father had had a fight, but surely they would make up the following day. They fought on most nights of the week but… still. An indescribable fear washed over him as some invisible voice was telling him that tonight’s spat was different. He wondered where his mother had gone. Who were those people who took her away and for what reason? Though he had been present for the bulk of the argument, he still couldn’t wrap his head around the big picture. Would Mother be back in time to send him off to his Etiquette lesson in the morning? Or back in time to sing him to sleep and to tuck him in the following night? His wide, eyes stinging madly from the verge of tears landed on his father, who had sunk to the floor in a heap. The man’s fists were balled as they struck the floor repeatedly, the glass impaling his knuckles as rivulets of blood trailed down to stain the cream colored carpet. His form shook and heaved until the little vampire could hear him sobbing and wailing. He spoke loudly, but the child could not understand the words that his father wailed into the empty room. 

Why was his father so upset? Did he miss mother yet? Questions that burned painfully and that needed an immediate answer. The child reached for the brass door knob—

“Lawlette!” 

The hissing of a familiar voice made the child instantly recoil his trembling hand. He whirled around to find a servant bustling over in his direction. An attractive, young servant girl with olive skin and a long black braid that snaked around her neck and draped down to her waist. She was his personal servant. A nanny, if you will. The woman he spent most of his time with as she brought him his meals, gave his baths, changed his linens and distracted him from his parent’s busy schedules. Her name fell from Lawlette’s quivering lips, her erratic expression suddenly making him more fearful. “Tauret—”

“Shhh! Come away, child. Quickly, come here.” The slender, nimble woman crouched and scooped up the little blonde with ease and made a brisk pace down the corridor, and away from the parlor room. 

When Lawlette realized that he was being towed away from the scene, he struggled within her grasp and began to nearly whine. “B-but Taury! People took Mother away and Father is crying! I want to help him!” he pleaded, pulling on her long braid in hopes that she would comply to his demands or at least loosen her grasp. 

Tauret’s hold never wavered as she hurriedly made her way back to Lawlette’s room, swiftly shutting the door behind them as she settled into the room. “Shush now. Listen now, little Firefly. I want you to forget what you saw and don’t ever tell anyone what you seen. Do you understand me?” Her black eyes glimmered under the soft moonlight as it crept into his windows, eerily casting her in a cryptic light that daunted the poor child into obedience. She laid the young master upon his bed and began to tuck him tightly in hopes to limit his movements. She fretted over the covers, dimming the lights and snuffing out the candles before returning. 

“Good boy. Now please...go to sleep.” She said in a hushed tone as she rushed to reach down and kiss his pale forehead. Before she could turn away, Lawlette’s little hand was wrapped in her skirts, bading her to stay.  
“Will Mother come home tomorrow?” he asked, his voice trembling and yet fading as sleep began to take him. He had always been easy to get to sleep.  
“I don’t think so,” Tauret paused, reminding herself that she was talking to a young child. “She may be a while, but I am sure she will be back soon, Firefly.”  
“How soon is soon? And who were those people who carried Mother away?” Though his little crystalline eyes were closed, his questions never ceased. Tauret bit her bottom lip until she tasted the saltiness of her own blood. She sucked the wound gingerly, trying to choose her words carefully. She hated lying, but she realized that truth was simply not in the cards for the little noble. Not yet.  
“Soon is soon. And...I don’t know, child. Stop asking questions and go to sleep. Remember what I said, don’t ask or talk about all that. Forget you saw it.” 

And not a moment later, Lawlette was asleep. His little chest rising and falling as a dreamless sleep consumed him. Tauret looked down at the child lovingly, almost motherly. She peered at his peach colored little lips, the ones that voiced so many questions. He was such an inquisitive boy. Both a positive and negative aspect of his personality and a trait he most certainly was bestowed upon by his mother. And like his mother...she knew it would get him into trouble one day. 

Looking around his vast bedroom, beyond the scattered toys and the hearth blazing across the room, she checked for movement or any signs of a presence. Of course she found none. More times than not, she was always alone with the poor child. Looking down upon his sleeping frame, she made a vow to herself. As was her duty when he was born, she would protect her little noble ward until the end. She would do so until she drew her very last breath and do so in Hallette’s stead… She chuckled to herself. It was amusing. It almost sounded as if she held some loyalty or admiration towards her mistress when she knew damn well she could care less of her masters. Especially considering that she had always thought BOTH of them to be unfit parents. But listening to Hallete from beyond the walls…. It was as if Hallette had suddenly redeemed herself, or at least sounded as if she would soon be on the right path towards redemption. Tauret never meddled in the affairs of the older Le’Tuas but… How could she not wish for Lawlette to leave this cursed place? 

Hallette’s attempt had failed, but Tauret could carry on her will. Not for her, but for the little Firefly she had practically raised these past two decades. Her… dare she even think him so, her son. The only child she will ever know as a slave to a noble family. 

The raven haired woman placed a gentle hand to the child’s forehead, lingering lovingly at his angelic, sleeping face. A small, flickering light sparked between her hand and the little blonde’s as a soft smile graced her full lips. The nobles did not know this little secret about Tauret. Not whenever they turned her and certainly not whenever they hired her as a nanny for their only child. Unlike most B levels who were turned, Tauret was never quite normal in standards of being a human. In fact, she was never quite human either. 

Tauret Akila was, and always will be, a witch.  
Lawlette Cyrano Le'Tua 4mo ago  
A bright light emitted throughout the room, nearly blinding the magic wielder as a small spell was cast. Tauret mumbled under breath in a dead language. A spell from her time before she was turned. She whispered the incantation and made her affirmation aloud, clearly, to the sleeping form of the receiver. “You will not remember this night, Lawelette. The memory will return in time when you are ready. I beseech you with the gift of ignorance to restore innocence. So mote it be.” The light flickered from between her hand and the young vampire’s forehead before leaving the child and disappearing into the young servant’s hands. Her hand glowed momentarily as the child stirred in his sleep. She lowered her hand, stowing it away behind her skirts as she shushed the child. Taking a shaky breath, she began to sing a foreign lullaby from her home in a soft, melody. Once Lawlette had stilled and was peacefully resting, she allowed the song to trail off as she brushed the stray golden locks from his eyes. This child...had such a strong hold on her. From the moment he was thrust into her arms, she had loved him. And now, -though it was awfully immoral of her to think such a thought- since Hallette was gone, he would be needing a mother figure. If she was careful, she could be there for him and the thought filled her with such warm bliss. A chance at motherhood… A responsibility that she could not fail at. 

The young woman lowered her head, delicately connecting her’s with the young child as she forced upon him a bond and a solemn, secret vow. “I’ll keep you safe. From the Counsel….From your father. And I will get you out of here one day. From now on, I’ll be your protector in your Mother’s place. I’ll be here whenever you call, young Lawlette. My little Firefly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time, lovelies! Especially since this is an original piece. (I am always so nervous and critical about my own work, rather than having the guiding hand of a fandom fic.) So comments and kudos are most **definitely** appreciated! Your love and feedback literally feeds my soul. TuT


End file.
